


So Many Times I Could've Called

by Syntherapsidae



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Professor Time - Freeform, Sappy, heartfelt apology, takes place once Heinz has adopted the Professor Time persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntherapsidae/pseuds/Syntherapsidae
Summary: Roger finally calls his brother after putting it off for so many years.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Roger Doofenshmirtz
Kudos: 12





	So Many Times I Could've Called

ring  
ring  
ring

ring  
ring  
ring

ring  
ring  
r--  
Hello. You've reached the home phone number of Henry J. Gimmerz. Leave your message after the beep.

beeep

"Hey, Heinz… it's Roger. … Please call me back."

click

click

beep beep beep - beep beep beep - beep beep beep beep

ring  
ring  
ring

ring  
ring  
rin--  
Hello. You've reached the home phone number of Henry J. Gimmerz. Leave your message after the beep.

beeep

"Heinz, that's fewer rings than last time, I know you're there. What, you recognize the number? Too chicken to pick up and talk to me?"  
[sigh]  
"Look… just. Hear me out. Alright?"

[The line is finally picked up after a brief moment.] "Listening."

"Look, man. There's not a day that goes by that I don't hope that you're alright. I know that this may not be something you're comfortable internalizing, but I've spent months' worth of my life going over how I would explain, if I got the chance, that - that - well, so many things! That I was under so much pressure to be the most impeccably perfect son, that they broke both of us down, that I don't have it all! I've just… I've just managed to fabricate a mask, is all! -- God, I spent every sleepless minute praying to lowest Hell and highest Heaven you'd come back and bring me to America. I saved every penny I could stash away from their prying eyes just in case. I was fully aware of the possibility that we'd be homeless vagrants, but at least we'd be together, we'd both be away from them. Hell, I was half hoping that maybe we'd have a better life - we could pretend on being East Germans, get some sympathy couch surfing, something. I just…" [Roger's voice begins to crack; he swallows it.] "Goodnight. Call me back at some point, I guess."  
[Roger hangs up the phone.]

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: A sappy, unpolished wordvomit on an idea that I couldn't let go of


End file.
